evil_avatarfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuan
|h1 = Appearance |t11 = Sex |i11 = Male |t12 = Hair |i12 = brown |t13 = Eyes |i13 = black |t14 = Height |i14 = 6' |t15 = Weight |i15 = 300 |h2 = Abilities |t21 = Bending |i21 = Waterbending |t22 = Specialized Bending |i22 = Blood bending |t23 = Style of Combat |i23 = Wushu, Free Style |t24 = Weapon(s) |i24 = The Blood Lance |h3 = Affiliations |t31 = Occupation |i31 = Hunter, Dai Li Agent |t32 = Family |i32 = Jitsuko, Glass Jr, Gang, Qui |t33 = Allies |i33 = |t34 = Enemies |i34 = }} 'Introduction' Yuan is the eldest son of Glass, and older brother of Jitsuko, Glass Jr, Gang, Qui. After Glass killed their father ten years ago everyone expected Yuan to avenge him or challenge his younger brother for leadership. Yuan did neither of those two. He moved on with his life and began to indulge in his one true passion, hunting. Yuan began to travel around the Earth Kingdom hunting extraordinary beast. Eventually he ended up meeting a women by the name of Yashi, and fell in love. The two settled down in Ba Sing Se. In the city Yuan made a friend named Ling. Ling taking note of Yuan's massive size, and gift in waterbending, a rare skill in the earth nation, recruited him to join the Dai Li. Now Yuan serves as one of their greatest field agents and spies. His massive size and demure gives him the look of a Zhang barbarian making him look nothing like their normal agents. 'Personality' Yuan is best described as a Volcano. He is calm and placid most of the time, but he can explode into fits of rage and aggression. Growing up as a bandit he is use to killing, and as a result he is quick to smash a man's head in. He takes great pleasure in fighting things bigger than him. He looks down on small people in general. However in a fight he underestimates no one, and always goes for the quick kill. Yuan loves his wife, Yashi, and he loves his twin little girls, Biyu and Ai. He can actually care less about his half siblings. Among them however he likes Gang the most. He is neutral with Glass, and he hates Qui. Jitsuko is a slightly disliked. 'Abilities and Powers' Yuan's mother was a Waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. Yuan gained his bending from her. Gaining bending from their mothers seemed to be a common trait from Glass children. Being born a waterbender Yuan was straight out of luck in training in the way of Waterbending. As a result of this Yuan had to teach himself how to waterbend. During his early years he was mentored by Pako, one of the bandits in the gang. Pako was not a bender, but studied benders as a hobby. He would often spend time with Yuan testing what he could and could not do. Pako assisted him in his bending training til he was burnt to death by Qui. Before Pako's death however he was able to discover that the young boy had a unique trait. He could bend the water inside the blood of animals during the full moon. Yuan's form of waterbending is closer to earth bending than standard water bending. He prefers to turn water into ice and send chunks of ice at his opponents. He uses his ability to take control of water to freeze water on his opponents skin making it harder for them to move or dodge. He shoots bullets of ice at his opponents. On full moons he can take control of the blood inside of people and freeze it solid. He can also insert water into peopes bodies thought osmosis and use that water to access other water. 'Equipment' The Blood Lance - The Blood Lance is a spear crafted by Yuan that is made up for the bones of the many animals he has hunted. The weapon is used in battle as a bludgeoning took and a stabbing weapon. It can also slice near the tip of the weapon. Pet Owl Bear - Omnomnom Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Polearm User Category:Male Category:Earth Kingdom Characters Category:Waterbender Category:Bloodbender